1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding ramps for moving items into or out of the bed of a pickup truck or other utility vehicle, to platforms, or up stairs, and to a hinge assembly, which prevents separation when the ramp sections are deployed in side-by-side arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many items to be transported in trucks, pick-up trucks, vans, sport utility vehicles, trailers, or other vehicles need to be lifted by the use of a ramp to get the cargo into or out of the vehicle. For example a two-wheel hand truck may be used to carry the cargo to the vehicle and with the use of a ramp can be used to lift the cargo into the vehicle. Similarly, All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs), motorcycles, other wheeled vehicles, or snowmobiles can use the ramps to be lifted into the vehicle. The ramps can also be used to lift or lower a cargo from loading docks, to the ground or to a vehicle, or to bridge stairs.
There are a number of ramp designs for use with vehicles. Some are foldable lengthwise, others are foldable widthwise. The folds are made with hinges having pins therein. Some ramps have plates at one end to act as a ramp for eliminating the step at the end of the ramp. Some ramps are connected to the vehicle at the bumper, others at a trailer hitch and others have cables or chains connected to one end of the ramp to secure the ramp to the vehicle.
For storage it is desirable if the ramp came in sections which when folded are easily stored and when unfolded make the ramp wider or longer. The ramp should also have guides on either side of the ramp for keeping wheels from sliding over the edge of the ramp. The ramp should also be easy to assemble and dissemble. The ramp should have a transition plate on the top and the bottom of the ramp for making it easier to wheel a load up the ramp. The ramp should be able to be used at different angles, and have a plate at the end of the ramp, which is adjustable for the different angles, to rest on the vehicle.